firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rakuen Maigo
Kanaedolph personal pikmin army and villains in training, they are allies with the FoZ, and act as scouts, guards and assassins. They are distinguished by their Japanese accents and their uniforms. Most of them are melee fighters and mages, and usually use katanas, naginata, wakizashi, etc. Some do use energy weapons, though. Grunt A pikmin wearing ninja-like armor, usually with night or thermal vision goggles. These are the bread and butter of the Rakuen Maigo. While they are weak individually, in large groups and numbers they are extremely dangerous. They are armed with katanas, wakizashi, Laser Rifles, and Ray Guns. Snipers are armed with Gauss Rifles. The mages usually use weak fire and dark elemental spells. Some have cloaking devices which they can use to turn temporarily invisible. Do not underestimate these guys, as while they may not be as tough as regular FoZ members, they are still tougher than most normal pikmin. Demo A pikmin wearing a orange coat with a lot of explosives (Mainly fireworks and bombs) sticking out of the pockets, and a firework launcher on their back. These mad bombers have a infinite supply of explosives which they can use to blow opponents to kingdom come. They can throw bombs at opponents, launch fireworks at opponents, or light their explosives and dash at the opponents. When they get close, they will dive and explode, damaging any opponents near them and sending the Demo flying. This doesn't actually hurt the demo, but they are stunned and have to recover. Aerotrooper V8 A pikmin wearing a armored suit with a mechanical wing pack that makes them look like moths/butterflies, with missiles and bombs mounted underneath the wings. These are the aerial attackers of the Rakuen Maigo. They can fly and are really fast, and attack with missiles and bombs. They can also dive-bomb the opponent, blow magical dust with their wings at the opponent which stuns the opponents and sticks to machines and immobilizes them, or swoop at the opponent and grab them with their legs. Sometimes, other Rakuen Maigo members will ride on them and attack the opponent with them. Attacking the aerotroopers themselves does very little damage, but the wing pack is vulnerable. If the wing pack is damaged enough, it will malfunction and send them spiralling out of control before exploding. However, they might try to ram the opponent before they explode so that they are also damaged by the explosion, so it is a good idea to hide. Admin A pikmin in samurai-style power armor that grants them increased strength and defense. The creme de la creme of the Rakuen Maigo, they give orders to the lower members, and are Kanaedolph's personal bodyguards. They are armed with naginata, Dragon Tooth Swords, Flamethrowers, Plasma Rifles, Tesla Cannons, and Plasma Pistols. The mages use high-level lightning, water and ice spells, and even have white magic that they can use to heal allies. Their armor pretty much turns them into a walking tank, giving them almost immunity against small arms fire, and also giving good protection against explosives and magic. They are strong, tough, and hard to beat. Do not expect to survive long if you get into a battle with these guys. Themes Theme: Hong Kong Helipad (Deus Ex) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Knd5mAL3ba4) In Battle: Hong Kong Helipad Combat (Deus Ex) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L44hLhA8yzg) Trivia Rakuen Maigo means Paradise Lost in Japanese. The Dragon Tooth Sword, Flamethrowers, Plasma Rifles and Plasma Pistols used by Admins are based off of the Dragon Tooth Sword, Flamethrower, Majestic-12 Plasma Rifle, and PS20 from Deus Ex, the Laser Rifle used by grunts is based off of the Laser Rifle from Deus Ex: Human Revolution, the Ray Gun used by grunts is based off of the Captain's Sidearm from Fallout 3, and the Gauss Rifles used by Grunt snipers and the Tesla Cannon used by Admins is based off of the Tesla Cannons from Fallout: New Vegas. Tropes Badass Army, Mad Bomber, Airborne Mook, Elite Mooks, Praetorian Guard, Instant Awesome, Just Add Ninja, Energy Weapons, Everything's Better with Samurai, Powered Armor Category:Pikmin Armies